Marc Vann
|yearsactive = 1996–present |birth date = August 23, 1954}} Marc Vann is an American actor. He is formerly portrays LVPD Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie on . Early life Marc Vann grew up in Virginia, on the water. Fishing, crabbing, buzzing around in small motorboats. Never had any interest in theater or acting until, while working on his MBA, was drawn to a mime workshop. (Always has been a big fan of silence.) That led to studying dance and movement, and his very first theater job doing West Side Story at Boulder's Dinner Theatre in Colorado. Career Vann after moved to Chicago, took part in other stage productions. These include "Flyovers" with William Petersen and "Hysteria" at Steppenwolf Theatre, where he portrayed Salvador Dali under the direction of John Malkovich. Vann eventually got a job as an arts administrator before focusing on acting. On screen, he made his debut as Phil Pritchard on the TV series Early Edition in 1996. Aside from his recurring role on , since 2000, Marc has appeared in numerous other television shows including: Malcolm in the Middle, NYPD Blue, Judging Amy, The Guardian, The Shield, Angel and Boston Legal. In 2008, he portrayed Doctor Ray in four episodes of Lost. Marc's latest role was as Dr. Colin Maloney in the fourth season of Torchwood in 2011 and Modern Family as Stan, in 2012. Vann has also been seen in films like Ghost World (2001), In Memory of My Father (2005), and Spider-Man 3 (2007). He also played a protestor on the Adam Sandler comedy I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry (2007). He followed it up with more television roles, such as those on Lie to Me, Lost, and Grey's Anatomy. Personal life He married the actress Mary Easterling and moved to Chicago where he sucked in many plays but finally got his footing as an actor while being an arts administrator during the day. (Was business manager for the world renowned Hubbard Street Dance Chicago for 5 years.) Filmography Film *''Hoodlum'' (1997) *''U.S. Marshals'' (1998) *''Since You've Been Gone'' (1998) *''Payback'' (1999) *''Stranger Inside'' (2001) *''When Billie Beat Bobby'' (2001) *''The Forsaken'' (2001) *''Ghost World'' (2001) *''In Memory of My Father'' (2005) *''Art School Confidential'' (2006) *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry'' (2007) *''Captain Cook's Extraordinary Atlas'' (2009) Television *''Early Edition'' (1996) *''Cupid'' (1998) *''Seven Days'' (1999) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''NYPD Blue'' (2000,2004) * (2000–2015) **54 Episodes *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''JAG'' (2002) *''The Guardian'' (2002) *''Frasier'' (2002) *''The Shield'' (2003) *''L.A. Dragnet'' (2003) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''Angel'' (2003–2004) *''Monk'' (2003, 2009) *''The Practice'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Boston Legal'' (2005–2006) *''The O.C.'' (2006) *''Standoff'' (2006) *''Dirt'' (2007) *''NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Without a Trace'' (2007) *''Women's Murder Club'' (2007) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Lost'' (2008) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Scoundrels'' (2010) *''Médium'' (2010) *''Torchwood: Miracle Day'' (2011) *''Modern Family'' (2012) Theatre Goodman Theatre *All The Rage Victory Gardens Theatre *Flyovers Steppenwolf Theatre Company *Hysteria .... Salvador Dalí External link *Marc Vann IMDB Profile Category:Actors Category:Crime Scene Investigation Supporting Actors